Doing It Wrong
This article's sole purpose is to inform prospective contributors of what's wrong and what's right in an article. The subject will be that of an upcoming device. The Wrong will be shown first, and the right will be shown afterwards for contrast. A list of guidelines to wiki editing will follow. =Wrong= Ok guys, so this is my first wiki arcticle. It's gonna be about the brand new Acme Dynamite android phone. Specs Ok, so there aren't reaaaally any scpecs that much really. So far therez a processor and some RAm, but that's about all I gots. Reviews Engadget said it rocks. And so do I lol ;P My friend supercrazyninjamodderface15 said that they haven't figured out all the 1337h@x yet, but they're close. He also said that he heard that its OMGWTFBBQ fast. It gonna be overclawked with anew kernal to. It gonn have 3001 terrahurts of RAM (how fast the process0r runz) Screen It has a big screen. With high res. Release Dat I dun know. Video of it in action!! http://rickastley.com JKLOL I TROLL U! MOAR VIDEOS JK no more videos (that other one is teh real thing!) lolololololololololololololololololololololololololololtrollololololololol lol I'm so funn-e! You see wat I did ther? I herd you liek mudkipz. I'm 12 and what is this lol memes =Right= The unreleased Acme Dynamite smartphone, is Acme Computer's next flagship Android device. It is the successor of the highly praised TNT. Rumored Specifications The device is rumored to contain: * 1GHz Snapdragon processor (model number is currently unknown) * 768MB of RAM * 5 megapixel front-facing camera * 2.1 megapixel main camera * LED flash * 720p video recording * 1080i video playback * HDMI ouput * 3.7-inch capacitive touchscreen with 10-finger multitouch Note that these are leaked specifications published by Engadget and none of these specifications are officially confirmed by Acme. Controversy Acme released a statement on January 5th confirming the existence of the Dynamite, and reiterated their intentions to make the Dynamite as secure as possible. This statement is the root of many Acme boycotts as well as general outrage from the Android community. Release The release date of the Dynamite has yet to be announced, but shots of T-Mobile employee training slides suggest that the release will be sometime during the month of March. =Why= * Introductions should be concise and general. * All information contained in the article is to be related to the topic. ** Topics that are tangentially related to the article's topic should be listed in a heading at the end of the document titled "See also". * The article is to be factual rather than opinionated. An opinionated article should be shared on the forums. * Use bold text for emphasis rather than capitalization. * Cite information whenever possible. * Link pages as often as possible. * Headings should not include punctuation. * Use proper language. Slang, abbreviations, and contractions should be avoided. This wiki's specific guidelines: * All pages of the same category (What'sWhat, Devices, etc.) should follow the same layout. * Device pages should not include general information about the device (release dates, etc.), but modification information instead. ** This page should not exist in this wiki in either the right or wrong form.